The Great Escape From a Real Life Hell
by Kittyateaperson
Summary: POV, pyramid head. Pyramid head has made his decision, and that is to leave silent hill forever. But he's immediately struck with a problem in reality, leaving him in an uncomfortable situation with a former silent hill guest. Romance HeatherXPyra
1. Chapter 1

I stand at the edge of this odd realm. Something of a gate. It looks normal. But I know this stops just short of the real world and unreality. I wonder if I could pass. But why would I need to? I want to. You chose the silent hill path. I don't want that path anymore. Stick to it. No.

My mind debated over my decision. It hurts my head a little, or maybe that's the helmet. Or both. That'd make sense too. What if I just turn to dust or disappear on the other side? It's worth the risk. No it isn't. Yes it is. You'd rather die than live? I'd rather die than live here much longer.

I lick my lips with one last thought. Just do it then.

But I'm too scared. Of all the things in Silent Hill to fear, it was leaving that bothered me. Or maybe it's the fact that I'M the scariest thing here. Freak.

I turn away from the fence. Will come back tomorrow. Probably have the same debacle. Put it off for next day.

Fear had been getting the best of me of late. I had an odd sense of reality around me. I know James killed himself. Ever senses then I've felt things I haven't before.

Like pain. A woman shot me yesterday. I started bleeding. It was odd. I've never felt something so unpleasant. Yet it felt familiar.

I also felt something when I sliced her clean in half for the shot. I don't know what it was. But something was telling me I shouldn't have done it. It gave me a stomach ache. I didn't like that either.

I drag my knife back to the hotel, encountering not a single nurse or patient or monster of any kind. Its odd. Ominous. I'm considering leaving my knife with every step. I stop.

The knife falls to my side with a clatter. It's loud. Then I turn back. To the gate. I walk back, quicker than normally without the knife. Then, I immediately climb over the short gate. I wait. Wait. And wait.

After a few minutes of none death, I edge deeper into reality. The real world… its dark here too. But there's no fog. I've never had to not squint to see twenty feet ahead. But its still too dark to see much anyway.

The ground becomes firmer. Like the pavement in the streets, only less jagged than in silent hill. Everything is broken in those streets. Everything…

I'm suddenly blinded by something. Oh my god. Why is it so bright? What's going on?

I am hit by something large, hard, and cold. My head smacks against the ground. I still don't know what's going on. But everything hurts. Everything. I can't move. I try to clear my throat of a mysterious liquid that has formed. It's warm. I cough hard. I know the taste. Its blood. And it's my blood. Now I hurt more from coughing.

I hear something. When did everything become so faint? "Oh god!!!" I hear a scream. "….hit…guy…." most of the words are incoherent. It sounds like a woman. That's all I can figure out. My body leaves contact with the ground.

All goes black.


	2. A Memory and a Loss

It's sunny. I sit on the grass, waiting.

I'm at a park. Waiting. What was I waiting for.? I wanted to go on the swing. So why didn't I?

Oh yeah. My mom said not to. She wants me to wait for her. She's inside getting something. She said we would have a picnic today. I don't know what that means.

Our house is across the street from this park. It's a little house. 'Momma can't afford much.' She would say. 'Without daddy we don't have much money.' I didn't know what she meant by that, either.

I want to go get her. But she always says not to cross the street by myself. I wonder why. It doesn't seem that scary.

I stand up. At four years old I should at least be capable of finding someone who can help. I approach a man.

"My momma's inside." I tell him. "I want to go get her."

He scoops me up. I struggle. That's not necessary. I can walk. I'm a big kid. I don't want to be carried.

He takes me to his car. I point at my house. "No. Its there." I say. He doesn't say anything. He just puts me in the back. I frown. Why won't he listen to me?

I see my mom come out. I smile big suddenly. "It's ok now. My momma's over there!" I announce happily, standing up. He hits the gas quickly, causing me to fall back. Now my head hurts. "Ow!" I shout madly. How rude.

I glare at him. This man is getting on my nerves. Momma's going to think I went on the swing and jumped off and flew a way.

I hear a scream. I look out the back window. Why is my mom chasing us? Well, I'm glad she is. I still want to go on the swing.

The man points something out of his window. He has an ugly looking squirt gun. It's all gray and plain looking. I frown and put my hands on top of my head casually. Squirting my mom with water is a silly thing to do. I wonder what's going on.

He pulls the trigger. I've never heard anything so loud. I scream. My ears are ringing. What in the world happened?

I see my mom fall to the ground. I shriek. "Momma! Momma, get up! Get up momma! Don't sleep there! Momma wake up!" I cry over and over. I feel hot tears on my face. What happened to my mom? What's going on?!

"Mom…?" My eyes head hurts badly. My face is wet.

I take a deep breath. I'm shaking. I look to the widow, its light is coming threw the slots in the blinds.

…. Window?

I sit up quickly, a bit too quickly. The weight I normally expected on my head was no longer there. I feel dizzy. Where's my helmet?! Where am I???


	3. Porter Hatchette

Alright you guys, third chapter up. Happy? I am. Because I figure if I've written this much I'll probably finish it all! YAAAAAY

I slide my legs off of the soft bed. I feel weak after so much sleep, my skin feels weak and my hair is wet. All the blood has been washed off of me. I'm not wearing my normal clothes, instead a pair of baggy pants, and no shirt. I stagger out in pursuit of my helmet.

I hear something. I poke my head around a corner, there's a woman standing there over a stove, making something. She has her light blonde hair in a short bob. She glances at me; she's probably only about 20. I pull out of view, but I know she saw me. Great. Without my helmet I won't be able to prevent much damage when she starts attacking me with a pipe. She was pretty sly taking off my helmet when I was out, but I wonder why she didn't kill me when I WAS out cold.

She laughs a little. My eyes narrow. Why is she laughing? I've never heard anything so unpleasant. I practically have a heart attack at her giggle. "Good morning." I hear her say. I frown. Good morning? I edge slowly and glance around the corner. She's back to cooking. My eyes narrow further. She's not attacking me. She's NOT ATTACKING ME.

"Are you going to come out or keep hiding from me like I'm the boogeyman?" She says. I feel my face heat up. I step out as though she had challenged me to. She smiles at me. It gives me a stomach ache.

"Go sit." She says. "I bet your hungry." I do what she says. Not sure why. Am I feeling intimidated by her?!

She puts something in front of me. "Pancakes." She says with a smile. I frown. She starts to eat her own plate of pancakes.

"Poison." I scowl.

She chokes on her pancakes slightly. She laughs a little. "Paranoid much? Why would I poison you? I don't know you." I frown. She laughed at me again. I don't like that. I take a bite of the accused food reluctantly, nonchalantly.

Holy crap that's good.

I eat like I haven't eaten in weeks. Which I honestly haven't. She smiles at me. I don't look at her, but I can feel it. "So, what's your name?" She asks.

I tense up. This is reality. Names are used commonly. And all I have are things like Pyramid head, red pyramid, boogeyman….

"….."

She tilts her head to one side. "Are you ok? I didn't hit your head last night, did I?" she looks concerned.

Last night….. I got hit by that weird light thing. That was her?

"Last night! I accidentally hit you with my car. Don't you remember?" she frowns.

I nod. Of course I remember. I just didn't understand. So she hit me with her car… that's what happened.

"You don't talk much, do you?" she sighs.

"….Porter Hatchette." I say.

"Hmm?"

"Porter Hatchette. My name."

Ok you guys, I'm like, super tired with this chapter, so I'll wrap it up there. Don't worry, I have a lot more to write, I just think I should cut it in half instead of cramming it all into this chapter.


	4. Hospital

"Porter Hatchette. My name."

"Porter…" it sounded like she was testing how my improv name sounded. She smiles that smile that made me sick. "That's a nice name."

I frown. I don't understand her.

"I'm Heather." She smiles. "Mason." She adds.

Everything inside me explodes painfully. I clutch my stomach. That name…. mason... So familiar. What was it….?

A black haired girl flashes threw my mind. She's dead.

Of course. Allessa. I remember now. She had told me she knew Harry Mason, but she didn't know how. That was before she died. She's practically Silent Hill itself.

Damn. I have the worst memory.

"Porter!!!" I come back to earth. She looks concerned. She's probably been trying to get my attention for a few minutes. I grimace. "Are you ok?" She frowns. I nod once.

She frowns but it looks as though I'm off the hook. "You just looked like you were gonna be sick…. Maybe you should go to the hospital to get yourself checked out."

My eyes widen a little. Hospital?! Is she crazy?! What help will that be?! "No." I look at her scrutinizingly.

She raises an eyebrow. "Whatever you say." She puts her plate in the sink. I imitate the action nervously.

She smiles at me. Again. Maybe she has some sort of telepathy that's causing my insides to twist so painfully. I should throttle her for that!

I back up into the counter nervously. "Where is it?" I growl a little. She frowns. "What? You mean that helmet?" I nod. Of course the helmet. It was practically my face, it was me, it was The Punisher's punishment! I needed it!

"It's in my room." She says. "Why do you want it so badly? It's really heavy. Looks kind of painful, too."

"Yes. Why I need it." I scathe. She raises an eyebrow. "Where do you live?"

Like hell I'm gonna let her change the subject. _'You want your helmet? But oh look! Shiny interrogations!' _

I glare. "I want my helmet. And I don't live anywhere." Her eyes widen a little. "You don't live anywhere?"

That's what I just said, idiot. "Helmet. Give me my helmet." She rolls her eyes. "Nuh uh, your gonna break your neck with that thing on your head. Besides, it's silly."

Its taking all my self restraint from shoving my arm down her throat and dragging out whatever I can get my fist around.


End file.
